Você Se Lembra?
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Sadfic/Songfic com o Kevin dos BSB e a música "Do You Remember?" do Phill Collins.


**Você se lembra...? **

Por Carola Richardson

Songfic - **Do You Remember?** - Phil Collins

A casa de praia parecia isolada em meio ao clima frio que vinha com o inverno. Usando um longo casaco e cachecol, ele mantinha-se a uma hora na mesma posição, olhando o mar, cuja água formava ondas violentas e geladas. A maresia já estava fria, e passava por ele espalhando seu aroma salgado. Apoiado na cerca da varanda que rodeava todo o terceiro andar, ele mantinha seus olhos fixos no mar, como se as ondas pudessem dizer alguma coisa a ele, algo sobre o que fazer ou o que dizer.

Mas não havia resposta. Não havia nada dentro dele que dizia como agir.

**_We never talked about it_**_**  
**_**_But I hear the blame was mine_**_**  
**_**_I'd call you up to say I'm sorry_**_**  
**_**_But I wouldn't want to waste your time_**

_**Nós nunca falamos sobre isto**__**  
**__**Mas eu ouço que a culpa era minha**__**  
**__**Eu lhe ligaria para dizer que estou arrependido**__**  
**__**Mas eu não queria desperdiçar seu tempo**_

Olhou para o telefone sem fio que tinha em mãos. Queria ligar. Certamente ouvir a voz dela o faria ficar melhor. Mas pra que ligaria? Teria sorte se encontrasse Jenny na casa dela, ou até mesmo o celular desocupado. Ela trabalhava, e trabalhava muito.

Não que pudesse falar alguma coisa sobre si mesmo, quando saia em turnê demorava meses para voltar para casa, para ficar com ela. Não, o trabalho de ambos os consumia. Deviam ter resolvido isso logo no começo da relação e não deixado isso de lado, como se fosse algo que pudesse ser facilmente resolvido depois. Agora, via que não era. O começo era sempre mais simples, mas as pessoas gostavam de complicar.

Grande coisa!

Não haviam tido maturidade suficiente.

Devia-se pelo fato que dormiram juntos após meia hora de conversa. Mas naquela noite, ele teve a certeza que ela era a mulher que ele procurava. Não havia mais busca depois, porque ela passara a ser parte de sua vida, uma coisa constante que não havia porque procurar mais. Tudo o que ele precisava encontrava-se nela, toda a sua força, sua paixão, sua paz.

Agora sozinho, ele sorria.

As pessoas eram tolas quando estavam apaixonadas.

Ainda mais tolas quando achavam que tinham alguma culpa quando tudo terminava e todos aqueles momentos escapavam por seus dedos como se fosse um punhado de areia. E eram! Porque não havia bases sólidas naquele relacionamento, haviam construído sua história num castelo de areia, muito bonito e perfeito demais, que uma onda destruiu.

A culpa era algo que ele não tinha planejado naquele relacionamento. Nunca fizera nada para melhorar e nem se esforçara para ajuda-la quando ela tinha essa intenção. A culpa que ele sentia era somente porque não havia tido coragem suficiente. Não havia nada pior para ele, do que sentir aquela culpa tola.

Olhou novamente para os números do teclado do telefone, e apertou o botão que o ligava. Era bobagem! Melhor esquecer! Desligou o aparelho e voltou a olhar para o mar e para o horizonte, aonde uma imensa tempestade vinha lentamente.

**_'Cos I love you, but I can't take any more_**_**  
**_**_There's a look I can't describe in your eyes_**_**  
**_**_Yes we could try, like we tried before_**_**  
**_**_When you kept on telling me those lies?_**_**  
**_**_Do you remember...?_**

_**Porque eu te amo, mas eu não posso mais suportar**__**  
**__**Há um olhar que eu não posso descrever em seus olhos**__**  
**__**Sim nós poderíamos tentar, como nós tentamos antes**__**  
**__**Você continuaria a me contar aquelas mentiras?**__**  
**__**Você se lembra...?**_

Sua mente girava em um turbilhão de lembranças. Era sempre assim.

Pensava, lembrava e não tinha nenhuma conclusão. Mentiras e ilusões! Esse era o resultado. Cada última palavra era uma mentira, cada olhar uma ilusão. Mas ele conhecia Jenny, ou ao menos achava que conhecia. As pessoas eram diferentes, sempre se escondiam atrás de máscaras, disfarçando o que realmente as machucavam. Nunca quis machucar Jenny e nem se lembra exatamente quando isso possa ter acontecido.

Quem entendia as mulheres? Elas nunca falavam o que haviam com elas, sempre ficavam silenciosas, como se fosse alguma obrigação do homem adivinhar o que havia de errado. Como ele ia saber?

Chegara em casa, e Jenny estava feliz. Cozinhara. Uma coisa rara! Ela nunca estava em casa, sempre estava no trabalhando, ou em festas, ou em qualquer lugar que fosse. O beijara e murmurava que o amava.

Ah, o amor... o que havia de tão errado com ele afinal? Por que as pessoas nunca conseguiam se acertar quando amavam alguém e quando esse sentimento era correspondido? Deveria se sentir culpado por pensar assim? Claro que não! Aquela era a verdade, e se ela doía ou não, pouco importava. Era a verdade. Antes lidar com a dor, do que ficar iludido para sempre.

Jenny fizera frango com batatas assadas. Algo que ele não comia muito, porque sempre estava em algum restaurante pelo mundo. Ficou feliz. Aquela comida caseira seria ótima, e ter Jenny como companhia no jantar seria ainda melhor.

De fato, nunca lembrara de Jenny ter cozinhado tão bem. Ele iria comentar, mas resolveu calar-se, diante da revelação dela, que iria passar seis meses na Inglaterra a trabalho.

- Como? - Kevin deixou o garfo cair das mãos.  
- São apenas seis meses... Will vai gravar um filme lá, pediu para que eu fosse junto. Um filme sobre robôs? Dá pra acreditar?  
- Seis meses? - repetiu ele, desolado.  
- Passa rápido, querido, você vai ver.  
- Mas eu estou de férias agora. Queria ficar esses dois meses com você. Tem que ir agora?  
- Você quer me segurar aqui ou é impressão minha?  
- Não é nada disso Jenny. Queria ficar com você, não é difícil de entender. Ainda mais quando você nunca está por aqui.  
- Eu nunca estou? Mas você... - Jenny levantou-se e lançou o guardanapo na mesa com força. - Esqueça Kevin!

Aonde estava a mentira?, ele se perguntava agora. Ela nunca estava em casa mesmo, chegava de madrugada, e ante do sol nascer, ela já havia saído. Nada tinha contra o Will Smith, mas ele ficava tempo demais com a sua mulher!

- Espera Jenny - ele levantou-se, e deixou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. Seguiu, e encontrou-a do lado de fora, olhando o mar. - Desculpa Jenny.  
- Estou farta de você Kevin Richardson! Sempre está implicando com alguma coisa. Sempre. Nunca pára para pensar nas ações de seus atos, e sempre está mandando em tudo e em todos. Mas agora chega! Não sou uma marionete e faço da minha vida o que quero!  
- Jenny... meu Deus, eu só quero ficar com você! Porque está armando tanto escândalo por isso? Tem algo de errado nisso?  
- Tem! Por que você não pára sua turnê quando eu estou de férias?

Lá estava uma verdade...

- Não posso parar uma turnê!  
- Não posso deixar meu trabalho de lado, sinto muito.  
- Posso ao menos ir com você? - perguntou ele, com a voz mais calma.  
- Você me leva nas suas turnês? Não! Não vai! Não quero você perto de mim!  
- O que quer dizer? - ele sentia um nó na garganta.

Bufando, Jenny o largou ali sozinho, foi até o quarto. Quando ele chegou lá, ela arrumava suas coisas.

- O que você está fazendo?  
- Indo embora.  
- Não pode...  
- Não? Por que não? Por que você não quer? É tudo você, você e você? Pro inferno com isso Kevin!

**_There seemed no way to make up_**_**  
**_**_'Cos it seemed your mind was set_**_**  
**_**_And the way you looked it told me_**_**  
**_**_It's a look I know I'll never forget_**

_**Parecia não haver modo de superar**__**  
**__**Porque parecia que sua mente estava presa**__**  
**__**E o modo que você olhou, me contou**__**  
**__**É um olhar que eu sei que nunca esquecerei**_

- Jenny… - murmurou.  
- Esqueça Kevin, esqueça.

Ela socava as roupas dentro da mala e ele notou que havia algo a mais errado com ela. Os olhos marejados exibiam um brilho ainda mais triste. Ele não sabia o que fazer, até ela praguejar alguma coisa, cair de joelhos no chão e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Os soluços altos o fizeram ajoelhar no chão e abraçá-la com força. Não houve protestos da parte dela, e ela aceitou sua proteção.

Vê-la daquela forma o deixava arrasado.

Mas a falta de comunicação entre os dois tornara-se real e evidente naquele momento. Ela chorava com tanta tristeza, que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e tentou saber o que havia. Esperaria ela se acalmar, e depois, então perguntaria. Era maravilhoso poder estar ali naquele momento, com ela em seus braços, fazendo com que ela notasse que nunca estava sozinha. Jamais estaria sozinha. Não enquanto ele estivesse do seu lado e pudesse abraça-la como fazia agora.

Quando ela se acalmou, escondia o rosto no peito dele, como se estivesse com medo. Kevin estava realmente estranhando sua atitude, afinal, Jenny nunca se escondia de nada, e agora o fazia. Ele sabia que algo muito grave estava acontecendo.

- Jenny?  
- Humm? - ela murmurou e escondeu-se mais.  
- O que houve minha querida? Por que está tão triste? Se for pelo o que eu falei, me desculpe. Não quero vê-la dessa forma. Você é muito importante pra mim, é tudo pra mim. Por favor, não fique assim.  
- Kevin... não faz isso, não faz isso - ela repetia.  
- Por que não faria? - ele acariciou os cabelos dela com carinho, sentindo sua suavidade, sua leveza. Estava aflito, angustiado. E ela nada revelava.

Antes não quisesse saber, pensou amargo. Quem iria querer saber de uma coisa dessas? Jenny realmente foi uma grande pessoa em sua vida, a melhor de todas. Mas nenhum castelo de areia dura para sempre, e com todos os canais de comunicação fechados, o que ele poderia fazer a não ser ver seu sonho e sua esperança levadas num sopro suave?

Aquilo realmente doía. E era horrível ter que admitir isso toda hora. Era horrível sentir aquela saudade desesperadora dela. A amava, não o poderia negar. Só esperava poder esquecer. Faria bem a ele isso.

Voltou os olhos a uma onda que se formava.

- Eu amo você Jenny. Nunca se esqueça disso.  
- Kevin - ela gemeu - eu cometi um erro terrível...

Jenny afastou-se dele para poder olha-lo nos olhos. Era um olhar que ele nunca havia visto, de desespero e angustia, magoa. Segurou-lhe com forças as mãos, dando coragem a ela. Jenny abriu a boca e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos como se fosse uma perola pelo ar.

- Kevin... oh Kevin... - agora já chorava novamente - fiz algo terrível.  
- Se acalme Jenny, meu amor. O que foi que você fez?  
- Um aborto!

De repente, ele começara a sentir um som agudo no ouvido direito e ouvira seu coração bater tão rápido e tão alto que podia jurar que estava em sua cabeça agora. Suas mãos gelaram e durantes segundos ele mergulhou em uma sensação estranha, que não deixava que ele pensasse direito, que não o deixava respirar, que não o deixava ao menos pensar.

- Como? - ele conseguiu perguntar, depois de algum tempo.  
- Me desculpa, por favor...  
- O que você fez? - ele não tinha entendido direito.  
- Eu fiz um aborto - repetiu, desolada.  
- Mas... porque... por que não me contou? Quando foi isso?  
- Há quatro semanas. Não ia fazer diferença a você. Era uma decisão minha e...  
- Uma decisão sua? Quem disse que era uma decisão sua?

**_You could've come over to my side_**_**  
**_**_You could've let me know_**

_**Você poderia ter vindo para meu lado**__**  
**__**Você poderia ter me deixado saber**_

- Como pode pensar assim?! Como? Meu Deus, por que fez isso Jenny? Por quê?  
- Porque eu não quero ser mãe, nunca quis. Mas agora... agora... oh Deus, o que eu fiz? Eu não queria, não sabia o que estava fazendo... estava tão perdida.  
- Por que não veio me falar? Por que se escondeu Jenny? Deus amado era nosso filho. Nosso!

**_You could've tried to see the difference between us_**_**  
**_**_But it seemed too far for you to go._**_**  
**_**_Do you remember...?_**

_**Você poderia ter tentado ver a diferença entre nós**__**  
**__**Mas parecia muito distante para você ir.**__**  
**__**Você se lembra...?**_

Filho.  
Gostara de pensar assim.

Ele, Jenny e um filho. O que mais poderia ser melhor em sua vida? A mulher que amava a seu lado, o fruto do amor deles em seus braços. Não, com certeza não haveria mais nada que ele quisesse mais do que esse sonho.

E era o que era, um sonho. Nada mais do que uma ilusão. Não havia esperanças porque eles nunca tinham parado para falar disso. Não havia como saber... queria a criança, ser pai era um sonho. Seu filho seria amado da mesma forma que foi, com intensidade. Iria apóia-lo em todas as suas iniciativas, como fora apoiado.

Não era uma decisão sozinha. Não aquela.

- Jenny... não... nosso filho não.  
- Você nunca estava aqui, como podia contar com você? Eu contei comigo mesma pra tomar essa decisão.  
- Meu Deus...  
- Você vai dizer o quê? Como queria eu tivesse esse filho? E minha carreira? E quanto a família? Nem ao menos somos uma... não sei se quero ser. Como vou conceber um filho para ele viver num mundo como esse? Estamos nos destruindo e...  
- Por favor, ao menos eu posso lamentar sua decisão? - ele a empurrou com força e levantou-se rápido, andando de um lado para o outro. Olhou para ela, com os olhos marejados. Jenny estava no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, olhando para baixo, desolada. - Não era sua decisão Jenny. Era nossa decisão. E todos esses argumentos? Meu Deus, que desculpas são essas? Nosso filho teria nosso amor, nosso apoio. Por que pensaria no pior para seu filho? Essas desculpas... nem ao menos são desculpas.

Jenny o olhou.

- Eu... eu...

Não falaram mais nada. Jenny desistiu de ir embora, e Kevin mesmo com raiva da decisão dela ficou satisfeito que ela ficaria. Cada um ficou em um canto da casa, longe do outro, querendo esquecer e apagar aquela dor pelo filho que nunca nasceria. Ele não entendia porque isso havia acontecido. Mesmo que ele tivesse uma vida tribulada, ele pararia para falar disso com ela, afinal era seu filho, era sua esposa. Que tipo de pessoa ela julgava que ele era? Algum monstro talvez... mais provável uma pessoa que nunca estava em casa, que realmente não poderia estar nas horas que ela mais necessitasse dele.

Seu trabalho era sua vida, e agora ele entendia que sua destruição também. Mas não podia viver sem aquilo que fazia, da mesma forma que Jenny não poderia viver sem trabalhar no que trabalhava. O trabalho os sugava, os separava de forma intensa. Seu filho fora a maior prova disso.

Ainda assim, reconhecendo sua parte na culpa toda, não poderia simplesmente admitir que não houvesse outra saída, que ela estava sozinha. Um telefonema e eles poderiam ter conversado a respeito. Um simples e único telefonema e o resultado final poderia ser outro.

Sorriu triste.

Mesmo agora, sabendo de toda a verdade, lembrando-se dolorosamente dela, Kevin desejava aquele filho. Ainda lamentava por ele, ainda sofria por isso, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada a ser feito.

- Kevin?

Ele ergueu os olhos de uma partitura que estava fazendo no piano e a olhou. Jenny estava parada a porta da sala de música, com uma toalha amarrada no corpo e os cabelos escorridos pelo rosto. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Já podemos conversar agora?  
- Claro meu amor - ele levantou-se e foi até ela, capturando os lábios rosados e beijando-a com paixão. - O que quer falar? - perguntou ele, passando as mãos pelos ombros dela, e deslizando pela toalha. Ela tocou o rosto dele e deu um sorriso apaixonado.  
- Eu amo você - murmurou ela.

Tudo parecia bem.  
Ele voltou a beija-la para poder demonstrar o quanto a amava, e teve seu beijo correspondido em igual intensidade. A toalha escorregou, revelando o corpo que Kevin tanto adorava. A apertando contra si, largou os lábios para beijar o pescoço e os ombros. Tinha um perfume gostoso, e cheirando sua pele, ficou arrepiado.

- Por que está assim? - perguntou ele num murmúrio, mordendo o ombro dela.  
- Porque eu vou sair...  
- Não vai não!

Pegou-a no colo com rapidez e beijando-a, caminhou para o quarto de ambos. Abriu a porta com o pé e viu as malas no chão. A depositou sobre a cama e sentou ao lado dela, olhando para as malas com olhar surpreso.

- Aonde vai?  
- Pra Inglaterra.  
- Inglaterra?  
- Sim. Eu te falei sobre isso, não lembra?

**_Through all of my life_**_**  
**_**_In spite of all the pain_**_**  
**_**_You know people are funny sometimes_**_**  
**_**_'cos they just can't wait_**_**  
**_**_To get hurt again_**_**  
**_**_Do you remember...?_**

_**Por toda minha vida**__**  
**__**Apesar de toda a dor**__**  
**__**Você sabe que as pessoas às vezes são engraçadas**__**  
**__**Por que elas simplesmente não podem esperar**__**  
**__**Para se machucar novamente**__**  
**__**Você se lembra...?**_

- Falou?  
- Sim, dias atrás. Deus, como pode ser tão esquecido?

Kevin riu, uma risada nervosa e toda a magia que estava acontecendo sumiu, como se nunca tivesse existido. Ele olhou para ela, sentada a seu lado, nua na cama e achou a situação absurda por estarem cercados por três malas.

- Jen...  
- Eu avisei você. Vou pra Inglaterra com o Will, ele vai assinar o contrato lá e fazer algumas aparições na tv, depois vai gravar o filme do robô. Eu te disse isso!  
- Sim, eu me lembro. Só acho engraçada a situação - disse ele ainda rindo.

Estava arrasado.

- O que é engraçado? - perguntou ela, approximando-se para beijar o pescoço dele.  
- Nosso relacionamento... ele é engraçaddo.

Jenny parou de beijá-lo e o olhou nos olhos.

- Você não quer que eu vá não é?  
- Sim. Mas entendo o que essa oportunidaade significa pra você. Entendo que sua carreira significa.

Ele estava certo pelo o que viria a seguir? Não, nunca esteve certo. Ainda nem sabia porque fizera aquilo e como aquela situação tornou-se realmente absurda. De repente, insustentável.

Respirou fundo.

Era terrível como doía. Não pensava que sentiria aquela dor, ardente dentro dele. Parecia que estava se corroendo, sempre pulsante. Fechou os olhos, e depois abriu, para fitar o vazio. Porque era assim que se sentira: vazio.

Como era engraçado. Em outros tempos ele nunca pensaria demais naquilo tudo. Tudo se resolveria rápido, e olhando para o lado poderia esquecer seu coração quebrado. Mas aquele vez era diferente, somente porque amava Jenny de uma forma que nunca havia amado outra mulher, e sabia que jamais a esqueceria. Ela era única, e uma vez você apaixonado por uma mulher única, como poderia esquece-la? Quem iria querer esquece-la?

- Eu amo você Jenny. É sério isso. Eu nunca amei outra mulher como eu amo você, e esse sentimento nunca pára. A cada minuto eu me vejo mais apaixonado e mais feliz por você estar comigo. Sei que nunca temos tempo para nós dois, mas seis meses é muito para mim. De certa forma eu entendo, porque seu trabalho é sua vida... mas e quanto a mim? Eu não faço parte de sua vida?  
- Claro que faz - ela beijou-o suavementte nos lábios.  
- Você não poderia desistir disso e ficar comigo?  
- Kevin...  
- Jenny, casa comigo!  
- O quê? - ela pareceu surpresa.  
- Casa comigo, seja minha esposa, de verrdade. Eu preciso de você, e a idéia de vê-la ir embora me corta o coração.  
- Não pode estar falando sério...  
- Por que não? Eu te amo tanto que a idéiia de não te-la do meu lado é quase insuportável.

Jenny levantou-se, e procurou algo para vestir. Não falou nada, mas a pressa com que se vestia era notável. Ele continuou sentado na cama, olhando-a. Dentro dele já sabia o que ia acontecer, o que ela diria.

**_There are things we won't recall_**_**  
**_**_Feelings we'll never find_**_**  
**_**_It's taken so long to see it_**

_**Sentimentos que nós não recordamos**__**  
**__**São sentimentos que nós nunca acharemos**__**  
**__**Demora muito para ver isto**_

- Kevin?

Ele assustou-se e virou para se deparar com Brian. O primo o olhou intrigado, e notando que Kevin parecia pouco a vontade com aquela intromissão, sorriu simpático, embora o rosto queimasse feito brasa.

- Vamos?

Lembrou-se que teria que viajar para uma entrevista em Londres. Olhou para o telefone em mãos, e deu de ombros.

- Claro - o que poderia dizer? Não tinha muitas escolhas, e mais uma vez a carreira passava por cima daquilo que ele achava que era importante em sua vida. Havia escolhido aquela profissão por amor, porque fora incentivado e agora não poderia reclamar, pois tinha tudo o que queria, tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

Só não tinha Jenny.

Passou por Brian e sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro. Encarou os olhos de azul infinito de Brian, e viu lá dentro uma amizade que ele não precisava naquela hora. Tudo o que precisava era esquecer.

- Kevin... esqueça isso.  
- Como posso esquecer? Eu a amo...  
- Eu sei, eu nunca duvidei disso primo. Mas a criança...  
- Não fale nada. Eu sei de tudo, estou martelando isso há muitas horas na minha cabeça. Posso ao menos imagina-lo vivo?  
- Claro, pode fazer o que quiser.

Soltou o ombro dele, e o viu entrar e pegar as malas. Brian continuou do lado de fora, agora com as mãos no bolso da calça branca e depois, foi com Kevin para o aeroporto. Dentro do táxi, Kevin olhava pela janela quando a tempestade já atingia a cidade. Queria que aquela chuva pudesse lavar o que ele sentia impregnado em sua alma, e como seria fácil sair e rodopiar na chuva, sentindo a roupa grudada e pesada, os cabelos em desalinho. Seria bem fácil, e assim ficaria feliz.

Deu um sorriso ao se imaginar rodando naquela chuva gelada.

Ao seu lado, Brian falava sobre futebol, mas ele não entendia uma palavra. Apenas acenava com a cabeça, e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. Olhou as mãos e viu o anel que Jenny havia lhe dado no dedo. Deu um sorriso agora saudoso, e nem reparou quando Brian parou de falar subitamente e ficou o encarando.

- Kevin, você está com aquele olhar novamente - Brian informou, como se houvesse perdido a paciência com ele.

Kevin olhou para ele.

- Você tem que parar com isso. Vai se machucar cada vez mais. E a troco de quê? Por que não encara a situação de uma vez como ela realmente é? Por que agora está fantasiando coisas?  
- Brian... - Kevin disse, como se o ameaçasse a parar.  
- Deus homem, acorde! Eu não suporto vê-lo assim. Eu também gostava de Jenny, mas acabou. Não foi? Não acabou? Eu sei que você a ama, nunca duvidei disso, nunca duvidei que pudesse enganar ninguém, mas primo... ela mentiu. Você sabe, eu sei!

Amargurado Kevin voltou a olhar pela janela, como se pudesse afastar as palavras do primo de seu coração. Mas eram a verdade, e antes a dolorosa verdade do que a fantasiosa ilusão. Ele havia se decidido pela verdade e agora escolhia a fantasia? A verdade podia ser ruim a ele, mas oras, era a verdade! Que mais importante do que isso? Nada era mais importante. Nada mesmo.

Ele tinha razão, Jenny mentira. Ela contara mentiras odiosas e Kevin sabia porque. Ela queria terminar o relacionamento, antes que pudesse amá-lo mais do que a carreira. Não era como ele mesmo fazia?

**_Cos we never seemed to have the time_**_**  
**_**_There was always something more important to do_**_**  
**_**_More important to say_**_**  
**_**_But "I love you" wasn't one of those things _**

_**Porque nós parecíamos nunca ter tempo**__**  
**__**Sempre havia algo mais importante pra fazer**__**  
**__**Mais importante pra dizer**__**  
**__**E "eu te amo" não era uma dessas coisas**_

- Pessoas como nós não podem ser felizes - Kevin olhou para Brian - nunca. Não há porque sermos. Temos que passar a impressão, mas não somos. Acreditam que casando comigo terão meu amor, meu carinho e minha atenção. Jenny mostrou que isso não é possível. Ou eu a amava ou tinha minha carreira. Nunca soube conciliar as duas coisas e agora entendo onde tudo isso poderia acabar. Da mesma forma que acabou agora - suspirou - eu sei que ela mentiu, que foi odioso o que ela fez. Mas o que importa? Continuo a amando, e parece que mesmo depois de tudo, as coisas são as mesmas.  
- Sempre havia algo pra dizer e nunca a verdade. Eu menti, ela mentiu. O que importa agora? As vezes eu me pergunto se tudo o que eu sinto vai passar, porque queima dentro, como se estivesse vivo, como se um pote inteiro de pimenta tivesse estourado aqui dentro. - ele fez uma pausa - eu vivi de ilusões, e Jenny de uma realidade fria. Ela não quis compartilhar tudo comigo, porque sabia o quão eu era fantasioso, bobo para saber o que se passava. E embora ela não tenha feito jogo algum comigo, eu sinto que o único que jogou alguma coisa fui eu mesmo, um jogo no qual eu perdi.  
- A carreira deveria impulsionar as pessoas ao alto e não tira-las de quem as ama. Fizemos isso, deixando nossas famílias lá em Lexington e vindo para um lugar ser o que somos. Não fizemos nada de errado, isso é claro, mas e quanto aqueles que ficaram? Eles torceram por nós, porque sabiam que se tratava de nossos sonhos... mas e quanto a eles mesmo? Tínhamos suas orações e nós orávamos apenas por nós. Ninguém por eles. Deus me livre de pensar que magoei alguém por ter escolhido essa carreira, na qual eu sou tão feliz. Mas Jenny, bem Jenny sempre deixou claro suas intenções, o quanto ela queria tirar de sua carreira o quanto ela sabia que conseguiria calcar entre as estrelas.

Ele calou-se de repente e voltou a olhar a janela. Já não fazia sentido as coisas que falava e toda vez que ficava triste parecia sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas frases, tudo igual. Quando ele se magoava, era como se não progredisse. Mas quem se importava com isso? Já estava tudo terminado mesmo.

O táxi parou a porta do aeroporto e eles logo foram para o saguão esperar pelo vôo. Kevin sentou-se diretamente para a parede de vidro que separava aquele saguão do outro, nos quais os passageiros desembarcaram. Tinha muitas coisas na cabeça e mal conseguia controlar seus pensamentos.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Lembrou-se de Jenny indo embora, o táxi sumindo da sua vista. Ele nem ao menos tinha chorado naquele momento, embora uma terrível raiva houvesse se instalado dentro dele. Queria gritar de ódio, arremessar alguma coisa, esganar Jenny, mas não fizera nada.

Estava agradecido por ela ter indo embora. Fora um imenso favor que fizera naquele momento. Ir embora, largar tudo como estava.

Mas passado segundos, ele achou que era o pior momento de sua vida. O pior de todos, e ele tinha uma lista para citar todos os piores. Aquele se tornara o pior de um momento para o outro, e movido por orgulho e por raiva, nem sabia o que fizera direito.

Agora, ali no saguão do aeroporto, o que importava? Tudo passara há semanas e ele estava apenas revivendo horrores que deveria esquecer. Superar era o mais correto a se fazer. Todos tinham corações partidos uma vez ou outra durante sua vida, e agora parecia ser a vez dele. Cada um tinha uma primeira vez para tudo.

**_And now it's too late_**_**  
**_**_Do you remember...?_**

_**E agora é muito tarde**__**  
**__**Você se lembra...?**_

Era muito tarde para qualquer coisa. Ele tinha lembranças, e viveria com as boas, embora soubesse que seu coração iria demorar muito para se curar... mas curaria.

Fim da fanfic.


End file.
